gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shred N Slash
Welcome Buildings Hey! Nice work on new pictures of buildings, that's something we're in great need of, especially in the 3D universe. Take a look at this to make the most out of building articles. The basics are a description, influences if it has any, a few pics (or just one if it's just a facade building) of the exterior and any of the interior if it has one, events it has in the game (if any), and an all important map. If you're gonna be the first to use a map to mark out a building's location, I'd make sure to pick one that's recognised by the game, perhaps the actual game map, or a variant that has appeared officially - take a look at what I've done with articles like AGL Refrigerated Storage Inc. for an example of a decent building article. Cheers! Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 18:25, June 6, 2018 (UTC) *Hey, Monk. Thanks for the message, I hope to help the wiki out with the 3D Universe buildings and stuff. Would a map like this do the trick? Regards, SNS (MSG) ( ) 16:40, June 7, 2018 (UTC) As per Discord chat I have reminded SnS to apply licences to the image uploads. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:23, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Stalker Hey slash, just droppin by to say hi.:)MChalofan11 (talk) 02:45, January 25, 2019 (UTC)MChalofan11 :Underage stalker blocked, you do not need to aknowledge/reply. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:07, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Helping Out I've been following your edits that you have made to the GTA Wiki, and I'm wondering if I can add you on Discord so I can help you with some of the articles as you plan to reformat it as much as possible? I've color-coded some of the mission objectives in Vice City Stories, which is a start. SodaDog (talk) 14:56, April 23, 2019 (UTC) About 3D universe images Hi, I've been meaning to ask you, regarding your images of 3D universe games (especially Vice City), are the newer features (such as improved HUD/subtitles and altered cutscenes lighting) part of an official patch? I read at some point that it was fan-made or something, although I could be wrong. 21:30, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :I see. Although IMO the trails effect is kind of bothering on some closeup images that you uploaded, such as this one and this one. 22:11, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Pics Hi Pussy, so about those LCS pics you promised to add. Just a reminder, thank you, Pussy. -- User:Raziel Reaper (Talk To Me • ) 20:58, May 18, 2019 (UTC) about images can you upload the HD images for Gal , Hazer , Sunny, Mr. Whittaker and Triad Leader ? thx. and can u say how can you get this images? ducktales [[User talk:Ducktales37|'NES']] 16:35, May 28, 2019 (UTC) no problem dude :)) ducktales [[User talk:Ducktales37|'NES']] 08:08, May 29, 2019 (UTC) answer thanks for your congratulatory, i get this images thanks to you. and i will replace infobox image files. thanks for advice. ducktales [[User talk:Ducktales37|'NES']] 17:27, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Photos Thanks for the pictures of Barzini's and Fashion Mode Shred N Slash :). Now those articles feel a lot more complete. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:30, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Protagonist correction Thanks for correcting that error on my edit. Must have been on autopilot. Sam Talk 23:04, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Departure Time Edits Hello, You reverted my Trivia edits on the “Departure Time” article stating that I have been misinformed. Could you please elaborate or at least start a discussion on this? I believe my Trivia edits were correct and in good faith. Tyler george6 (talk) 19:30, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Departure Time (cont.) Please see my response on my talk page. Thanks! Tyler george6 (talk) 01:08, August 27, 2019 (UTC) sorry for accidentally calling your grammar wrong on roman's taxi, i meant to do that to what benesteve said.